A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) panel has a plurality of pixels arranged in a two-dimensional array, driven by a data driver and a gate driver. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD pixels 10 in a LCD panel 1 are arranged in rows and columns in a display area 100. A data driver 200 is used to provide signals indicative of data to each of the columns and a gate driver is used to provide gate-line signals to each of the rows. In a color display panel, an image is generally presented in three colors: red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Each of the pixels 10 is typically divided into three color sub-pixels: red sub-pixel, green sub-pixel and blue sub-pixel. In some color display panels, each of the pixels 10 also has a white (W) sub-pixel.
The arrangement of the color sub-pixels in a pixel would have a different visual effect.